


【中苏南+露】镜里离人

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: “是的，记者小姐，这就是为什么我又回到了这里。那上面，是我的脸。”





	【中苏南+露】镜里离人

我想是的，记者小姐，我是三年之前离开的。  
不，不用喊我布拉金斯基先生，我不是什么先生，喊我伊万就好。  
好的，索尼娅。

我三年前从这儿离开，搬去了一个新地方——啊，我还是不习惯喊那里“家”。老实说，我当时并不那么乐意，我原来的房间虽然又小又挤，但是安静又干净，每天还有人来打扫卫生。  
对，我原来住在这里的三层，3层12号。  
那天来接我的人就是约瑟普。他自我介绍说是我的堂兄，我当时觉得这挺可笑的，我都不知道我的父母是谁，忽然有个不认识的堂兄来找我，还说要接我走。  
约瑟普是个很自来熟的人，他干脆地从我的手里抢走了行李，一手拎着箱子一手拉着我，去了他开来的那辆小破车。  
我之前有提过吗，约瑟普车开得非常糟糕，一路上我撞了三四次挡风玻璃。难怪他的车看起来那么破。

我们开了很久，从中午一直开到了傍晚，才终于到了一幢山脚下的三层别墅。那地方非常荒凉，附近只看得到那么一栋楼。说是别墅，但那楼看着就年久失修，可能过几年就得喊它危房了。楼前有个看起来像花园的地方，但现在里面可没有花草，而是杂草丛生、青苔遍地，木栅栏也东倒西歪的。  
约瑟普提着箱子，拉着我踏着厚厚的落叶走到了大门口，一边敲门一边开心地问我：“我们到家啦，开心吗？”  
我看了看周围，觉得只有精神病才会为住在这里而高兴。

来开门的就是王。他卷着袖子，脸上还有几块尘土，看上去刚刚在打扫卫生。约瑟普倒不在乎，直接给了他一个拥抱，还抱着王转了个圈……  
嗯？你问为什么我喊约瑟普名字，却喊王姓？不，我当然知道约瑟普的姓，他姓瓦尔特，约瑟普·瓦尔特，但他是我的堂兄啊，难道我喊他哥哥？至于王，他叫王耀，或者按我们的习惯，耀·王。他和我没什么亲戚关系，王是约瑟普的朋友。  
我刚刚说到了哪来着？哦，他们拥抱完之后，王和约瑟普说他把屋子打扫得差不多了，让我随便挑一间屋子作为卧室，除了三层最东边那间301，那是屋子原来主人的。  
我有些不爽王的态度——他说这些话的时候甚至没有看我。我问为什么不能，王有些惊讶，但还是重复了一遍理由：那是上一任主人的卧室。  
我问上一任主人是谁。约瑟普和王看起来都有些悲伤，最后是王回答的我，他说上一任主人是约瑟普的亲人。  
我问王，那你和他是什么关系？  
这次是约瑟普回答了我，他说，王大约也算是他的亲人。

我当时觉得那天遇到的事都特别奇怪。约瑟普很奇怪，王很奇怪，这栋别墅也很奇怪。  
我提出我要住301。  
你问为什么？电影里不是经常那么演吗，一些闹鬼的屋子里最安全的是不许去的那间屋子什么的……呃，你说还有一些电影是在那些不许去的屋子里乱闯，最后召唤出了鬼魂或者异形？嗨呀，那些人都不是主角呀。  
总之，我说我要去301。王有些生气，他冲上来，可能是想和我理论……或者吵架？但是约瑟普拦住了他。他半抱着王，对他摇了摇头，低声在他耳边说了什么。  
在王安静下来之后，我拎着行李上楼去了301。他们最终都没说什么，也没阻拦我。

老实说，301和其他屋子也没什么分别——我是说，一样的又乱又破。每次去三楼的时候，楼梯都吱呀吱呀的响，我都担心哪天那个木楼梯就塌了。因为只有我住顶层，下雨的时候我就要负责处理屋顶漏水，还有一些雨水管维修之类的活计，索尼娅小姐，你做过就知道，这些真不是简单的活。  
对，只有我住三楼，约瑟普和王都住二楼，他们不常上来。后来我隐约了解到，以前整个三楼，对，整个，都是那位前主人的。现在作为储藏间的302原来是他的书房，隔音的303里有钢琴和手风琴，空屋子304是他的沙盘室——你问什么是沙盘室？你看过军事电影吧，指挥部里就有个军事沙盘，和那个差不多，约瑟普告诉我304那个沙盘以前被用来玩沙盘战争推演游戏。  
约瑟普和王似乎都住在这里很久了，在这栋别墅还称得上富丽堂皇的时候就在了。他们的房间都在二楼东侧，201是约瑟普，202是王，对门。  
我问过约瑟普这是他们自己挑的吗。约瑟普说不是，这是前任屋主直接定的，不过他和王都先后搬出去过一段时间，所以实际上也没当多久邻居。他们搬出去的时候，房间就是空的。  
实际上那时约瑟普，还有王，也不是天天住在别墅里。约瑟普住得多一些，王的话……每周大约只来一两天。

他们的工作？约瑟普似乎是个维修工人吧。他通常在网站上接活，然后开着自己的破车抽着烟哼着歌去干活。约瑟普看上去永远是快乐的，虽然我是不明白，住那么破的地方开那么破的车到底有什么可高兴的。  
约瑟普晚上来不及回来的的时候，王会过来，干点儿活做个饭什么的。作为约瑟普的朋友，王却很少和约瑟普待在一起，他和我待一起的时间比和约瑟普长的多，我也经常感到奇怪。  
王可能是个作家……不，我没见过他写的书，但是他是我们中唯一一个对三楼书房有兴趣的，我见过好几次，他把书带出去或者放回来。那些书都是大部头，又厚又沉，我想只有作家会对他们感兴趣吧。  
你问我平日里做什么？我是个摄影家，每天在研究镜头美学，最近几年的目标是在报纸上发表一次照片，最好能是头版。  
哦好吧，或许你乐意称呼我为无业游民。

约瑟普是个勤快的人，王也是，总之我要干的活不多。他们也挺支持我摆弄相机的。有一次王还给我带来了一个变焦器作为礼物——哦上帝，他完完全全就是个外行，那个变焦器压根不是我能用的型号不说，螺纹磨损还非常严重，我一看就知道这是个二手货。  
我把变焦器还给了王，告诉他最好去找卖他东西的人算账。  
晚上约瑟普来找我，他让我明天去找王道歉，说那个变焦器对王很重要，是别人送他的礼物，我不该那么说。  
我很不满约瑟普的态度，我说如果真那么重要为什么要给我，不该自己好好留着么，我不明白自己哪里做错了，我说的都是实话。  
你问最后？……最后我还是和王道了歉。因为约瑟普是真的很生气。

不，王大部分时候脾气还是不错的。他虽然是个中国人，但是俄餐做得还挺像模像样，他在的时候都是他做饭。约瑟普倒是不怎么会做饭，王不在的时候是约瑟普做饭，味道……  
我？我当然不会，毕竟一间屋子里只需要有一个会做饭的人。  
不过王做饭的话一般也是他洗碗，约瑟普做饭的时候，碗就是我洗。所我还挺希望王每天都来的。

约瑟普的身体一直不是很好，我住进去的第一年冬天，他在维修水管的时候被喷了一身水，当晚就重感冒了，然后就开始发烧。王很紧张，他特意赶过来照顾了他一整晚，这是他们少见地在一个屋子里长久待着的时候。  
但是约瑟普真是个不讲道理的混蛋，他逼着我去和王道歉，自己却压根不和王说谢谢  
后来我去问约瑟普，王是不是得罪过他。约瑟普却告诉我：“没有啊，我们现在是彼此在世界上最好的朋友。”  
我忽然觉得约瑟普很可怜，他压根没什么朋友。

约瑟普痊愈之后没以前那么有精神了，也开始经常得些小病。王看起来很忧虑，他来这的频率也高了不少。因为他们住对门嘛，也方便照顾。  
说来也奇怪，王看起来也病恹恹的，约瑟普看起来健壮得多，但是王却很少真的生病。  
王和约瑟普关系看起来亲密了一些，虽然他们表达亲密的方式是……总背着我叨咕一些奇奇怪怪的事儿，我一靠近他们就佯作无事发生。我问过约瑟普，约瑟普说是在聊他们刚认识时候的事。他看起来倒不像在撒谎——当然，约瑟普本来就长了一张诚实的脸。  
不，索尼娅小姐，我一直知道他们有事瞒着我，但我不那么介意，毕竟他们对我很好，我也没什么能让他们图的。

第二年春天，王和约瑟普把屋前屋后的花园都翻修了一边。他们花了一个下午除干净杂草，然后约瑟普做了新的木栅栏，王负责翻土和挑选种子。播种的时候，他们喊了我一起去撒下种子。  
第三年春天的时候我才知道，王选的种子是铃兰和红色康乃馨。  
我本来还以为他会选一些番茄、刀豆、黄瓜什么的，毕竟他是个中国人嘛。

等山上的树再次开始落叶的时候，约瑟普和王拉着我庆祝了我到这个“家”一周年。他们看起来是真的很高兴，王难得的喝了不少酒——不不不，主要是约瑟普灌的，不是我。总之我们都喝醉了。第二天我从一楼沙发上爬起来的时候头可疼了。  
然后我就看见了王安静地蜷缩在约瑟普的怀里，约瑟普的唇角挨着王的额头，他们看起来非常安静祥和，仿佛从来应该如此。  
……不，我没尖叫，也没叫醒他们，我悄悄回了自己的房间。

怎么说呢，我不觉得约瑟普和王是情侣，起码大部分时候他们相处的模式更像……好哥们？  
后来我找了个机会，有一次王不在，我和约瑟普一起吃晚饭的时候，我问过约瑟普，当然我问的是最近我发现王总是在发呆，还在本子上涂涂画画，是不是恋爱了在琢磨着写情书。  
约瑟普的反应……非常奇怪。他呆了一会，扭头看了看厨房冰箱上挂着的日历，对我说，因为快年底了嘛。  
我很奇怪，就问难道王是在哀伤一年又要过去了么？  
约瑟普想了很久，想到牛排都变冷了，最后回答我说，王没谈恋爱，起码现在没有，他谈恋爱的时候也不是这样的。  
我就问，你见过王谈恋爱的样子吗？  
约瑟普说见过啊，不过很久之前的事了。  
我又继续问，他们最后分开了吗。  
约瑟普一叉子扎进了牛排，酱汁都溅到了他的衣袖，他恶狠狠地把那块牛排咀嚼完，才回答我说，不，他们最后没分开，只是那个人死了。  
约瑟普的反应真的太奇怪了，我把杯子里的酒喝干，壮了壮胆，然后问他，你为什么那么生气，你喜欢王？  
约瑟普愣住了，然后哈哈哈哈哈哈的笑了起来，一直笑出了眼泪，之后才告诉我，他爱的人不是王。  
我问他是谁，约瑟普笑了笑，告诉我，他死了。  
约瑟普一直看起来很乐天很爽朗，那次是他罕见的忧伤时刻。

我没敢再去问约瑟普。第三年春天，院子里的花都开了的时候，王在一个晴朗的上午说要去除虫，我主动跟着去帮忙了。  
在王打驱虫药的时候，我在一边除杂草，假装无意间提起前几天他不在的时候约瑟普喝醉了，梦话听起来是在想恋人，他是不是被哪位姑娘甩了。  
王似乎愣住了。过了好几分钟，他才开始继续干活，边干边对我说，约瑟普的恋人已经去世了，让我以后当心点，别在约瑟普面前提起这事。  
我问那为什么没见过约瑟普去给那位姑娘扫墓，王笑笑，说约瑟普明明经常去扫墓。  
当时我想，毕竟约瑟普经常出门接活，可能顺路就去扫墓了吧。  
后来我也找过机会问约瑟普，王为什么不去扫墓，约瑟普压根不回答，直接说再问就要揍我一顿。  
……对啊，我就没再问，约瑟普比我强壮的多，我打不过他啊，记者小姐。

说起来，约瑟普看起来比我和王都健壮，所以他病危躺在医院消息传来的时候，我完全不敢相信……  
我们住的地方太偏了，我又不会开车，打了好久的车才赶到医院，当时医生刚下了病危通知单。在手术室门口我见到了王，他看起来很激动，脸上和胳膊上还挂着彩，他说是带约瑟普来医院的时候摔的，但我觉得——  
他们可能是去打架了。  
当然，也可能是单方面被揍了一顿。

约瑟普最终没有见到四月的阳光。  
我非常难过。虽然我认识约瑟普才不到三年，但是他是第一个真正把我当家人的人。

约瑟普没有举行葬礼。王和我把他的骨灰盒带回了家，埋在了别墅后院。  
我直到那时才知道，原来别墅后院里居然埋了一个（现在是两个）骨灰盒。  
我问王他们是谁，王看起来很悲伤，他说这是屋子原来的主人，是约瑟普的堂兄。他们是一对欢喜冤家兄弟，活着的时候老在一起打打闹闹，但是最后却要求一定要埋在一起。  
我问王为什么不去公墓买两个位置，王回答这是多年之前他们约定好的。  
“如果有一天我死了，你……算了。”  
王还想和我说什么，最终没有说完。

之后王没有说话。而我觉得，王看起来比之前任何时候都可疑。  
他可能是想说希望我把他的骨灰也埋在这里。可是如果约瑟普和屋子的前主人是兄弟，是一家人，这里是他们的旧居甚至祖宅，那他们葬在这里当然没什么问题。  
可是王呢，他是中国人，他不可能和约瑟普有亲属关系。  
除非王是他们之一的恋人。  
好吧，我当时也被这个想法惊呆了。

王擦了擦眼睛，借口要去做饭进屋了，我蹲在后院，脑子里一团乱麻，琢磨着王、约瑟普、还有另一个骨灰盒。  
在王招呼我去吃饭的时候，我忽然想起一件事，就像闪电的光照亮黑暗的大地——  
你记得的吧，约瑟普来见我的时候说  
他是我的堂兄弟。  
可王说，约瑟普和这间屋子的主人也是堂兄弟？？？

不管谁在说谎——或者他们都说了谎，总之，这些看起来十分可疑。  
于是在吃完晚饭、王去洗碗的时候，我一个人去了后院。  
我从约瑟普的工具箱里找到了凿子和锤子，强行打开了那个已经被封上的墓穴。里面果然有一个骨灰盒。  
和我见过的其他款式一样，骨灰盒上贴着死者的照片。

天太黑了，我打开手机，凑近后用屏幕的光看到，骨灰盒上贴着……  
哦，我想这就是为什么我又回到了这里，记者小姐，骨灰盒上贴着的，是我的脸。

**Author's Note:**

> 本质上是一个午后的梦境，做梦的时候觉得简直是神之剧情，醒来匆匆记下大纲，写出来发现……这都是什么鬼.jpg  
> 剧情上就是苏死后，中南从精神病院把露接了出来，露疑神疑鬼，最终发现苏骨灰盒上的照片很像自己的时候病情加重。全文是他对自称是“记者”的医生进行的叙述。  
> （可能压根不需要的）Cp：中国x苏联x南斯拉夫，顺序无意义。


End file.
